


An Ode to Derek's Ass

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butts, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: A poem written to celebrate Derek Hale's beautiful bubble butt.





	An Ode to Derek's Ass

O gorgeous globes of rounded flesh  
Tumescent, firm, and glorious  
And when your ass with tight pants mesh  
Wish I to tear them off  
Alas, your ass is fictional  
And therefore out of reach  
But still I pray for wherewithal  
To claim it as my own

When you run, the muscles bunch  
And flow and tense and wriggle  
Your body’s something I want for lunch  
But your ass is something special

Derek Hale, your ass is fine  
I hope that one day it is mine


End file.
